When the Matchmaker Falls in Love
by YorumiTsukiyomi
Summary: When Amu and Utau realize Rima is lonely, they decide to hook her up with Ikuto, without knowing that she already had a crush. What happens when the matchmaker falls in love instead? AMUTO and RIMAHIKO. Slight Kutau
1. Prologue

**Rumi: YAAAAY! I'm gonna start a new story! WOOT!**

**Ikuto: What happened to Same Secret, huh? BORED again?**

**Amu: You should really work on that writer's block of yours.**

**Rumi: IT'S NOT MY FAULT! *cries* D:**

**Ikuto: Whatever. Hopefully your story will be GOOD for once.**

**Rumi: What do you mean by "for once"?!**

**Amu: Yeah, Ikuto is kinda right. You've never planned an ending for any of your stories, so you never know what it's gonna lead to.**

**Rumi: ... **

**Ikuto: We have to get this story started! I'll do the disclaimer, happy? Rumi doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Rumi: Very happy! :D**

* * *

**Okay, just telling you some stuff so you won't misunderstand:**

**-This story's main character is AMU. NOT Rima. (Did you even see the title? Goodness...)**

**-Amu is currently dating Tadase(as sickening as it sounds).**

**-There are no Charas.**

**-The pairings will eventually be Amuto and Rimahiko(as well as slight Kutau), so don't worry!**

**-This is a PROLOGUE, people! Don't get freaked out by the shortness!**

**-You should sit back and enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

**Rima's POV:**

Recently, Amu and Utau have been ignoring me. They're always spending time with their boyfriends. If only I had one too. Then maybe I wouldn't always be left alone. My parents are divorced already, and the only people there for me were my friends. But, as I mentioned before, they're kind of distant now. As if I can't be part of their clique anymore. As I thought of those sad truths, I sat in my assigned seat, the back corner, and waited for class to start.

"Are you serious? Kukai is so sweet!" I heard a voice coming from the door. It slid open revealing Amu and Utau chatting about their boyfriends.

"I know, he is!" They laughed together, and sat down, not even noticing me sitting all alone here in the corner.

* * *

**Lunch:**

I decided I would confront them. I ran down the hallway and called out to them.

"Hey, Amu! Utau!" Immediately turned turned around and walked over to me.

"What's wrong, Rima?" I took a breath since it was kind of an awkward subject. Hopefully, they'd understand.

"You know, you guys have been ignoring me for a while since you're always with your boyfriends. Did you forget about me or something?" I asked quietly, hoping they won't explode on me.

"Of course not! See, I TOLD you to ditch that fake prince!" Utau exclaimed as she smacked the back of Amu's head.

"Hey! How could you say that after I complimented you and Kukai, huh?" Amu shouted.

"I was only stating what was on my mind!" Utau said as if she was always right.

I walked away knowing they wouldn't stop after they start rambling about boyfriends... BOYFRIENDS... how I hate that word.

"Hey Rima! Are you by yourself? Can I sit next to you?" I looked up to see- Oh, great. It was the purple-haired, cross-dressing freak.

"Suit yourself," I said in a monotone voice. Nagi smiled and sat down on the lunch table right across from me.

* * *

**Amu's POV:**

Oh great. I accidentally left Rima alone again. I know she's going through some hard stuff, since her parents divorced recently, but I've just been a jerk. I was always hanging out with Tadase-kun. But then again, who WOULDN'T? Tadase-kun is such a sweet and kind prince... Oh, that's right. Utau wouldn't. But she doesn't count since she already had a boyfriend, Kukai.

NO! I'm rambling about boyfriends again. The exact thing that caused Rima to feel sad and alone... I'VE GOT IT!

"Hey, Utau! Listen, listen!" I poked my friend on the shoulder, trying to catch her attention.

"WHADDAYA WANT?!" She snapped. I flinched, but I started talking again.

"Maybe we could hook Rima up with some guy! Then she won't feel alone when we're with Tadase and Kukai! Am I a genius or WHAT?!" I explained excitedly.

"And WHO exactly are we gonna hook her up with?" Utau asked.

Just as she said that, another person joined the conversation. "Hook up WHO with WHO?" We over to the direction of the voice and saw Rima.

"Oh! Perfect timing! We're gonna get you a boyfriend!" I squealed with happiness. "But the question is 'who?'..."

Rima looked up at us with a blush on her face and said, "Hey, um, how about, you know, Nagih-"

Utau suddenly cut Rima off, "Hey, what about my brother, Ikuto? He's the most popular kid in the school, yet doesn't have a girlfriend!"

"That's perfect!" We high-fived.

* * *

**After school**

**Rima's POV:**

NOOO! I don't wanna date Ikuto! He's totally NOT my type! My ideal boyfriend would be someone kind enough (not fake kindness) to stay with me no matter what I go through, and would understand my feelings. Yeah. That DEFINITELY does NOT describe Ikuto. I don't know... Someone like Nagi. He talked to me at lunch when I was left all alone... WAIT WHAT AM I SAYING?! I do NOT like some creepy person with long purple hair!

"Hey, Rima-chan! Want to walk home with me? Our houses are on the same street, right?" I looked over and saw the purple haired jerk I was thinking about just now.

"How do you know where I live, STALKER?!" I yelled back. Nagi just kept his smile on his face. Ugh. Were his lips glued on like that or something? Does he EVER frown? Goodness...

"No, you told me before, remember?" He said. I started to recall the time where we were walking in the same direction after school.

That was last year. I told him to stop following me, but he said he lived in the same area, and we soon discovered that we live on the same street. We walked home together for the rest of the year, and somewhere within that year, I discovered he used to cross dress. But, I guess I forgot about all that during summer break.

"Hmph! That was last year. This year's different! I'm walking home on my own!" I looked around me, and realized I had no idea where I was.

"Sure you are," Nagi replied sarcastically, still keeping that annoying smile on his face. He took my hand and led me to the right direction.

* * *

**Amu's POV:**

Okay. So Utau thought of a plan:

1) Talk to Ikuto

2) Get to know Ikuto

3) Tell nice stuff about Rima to Ikuto

4) Get Ikuto to fall in love with Rima

5) Get Ikuto to ask Rima out

6) Arrange a date for Rima and Ikuto

7) Get Rima to like Ikuto back

8) Get the two to confess to each other

9) ...

Oh yeah, that's it. There is no nine. Once step eight is completed, it's a happy ending! YAY!

* * *

... Or so I thought at the time... Little did I know, _I_ would be the one to fall in love.

* * *

**So? SO?! Is it good or WHAT?! I don't think this is gonna be long. Each chapter represents a step in their "plan", then a few extra chapters to wrap it up. And YES! This IS an Amuto fan ficition... Goodness. But it's okay! If I read this, I would think that it was a IkutoxRima thing... EW! I HAVE to get that thought outta my head! Ew... Ikuto and Rima is just gross...**

**Ikuto: That's right! Amuto is the BEST! XD**

**Amu: Ew, OOC much?**

**Ikuto: Oh yeah, that's right. Amu only likes me when I'm my usual self... *knowing grin***

**Amu: *blushes* NO! That's NOT what I meant! Hmph! *cool and spicy***

**Rumi: Um, okay? I need to wrap this up already! ... Miki!**

**Miki: Review, Favorite, and Follow! (RFF)**


	2. Step 1: Talk to Ikuto

**Rumi: Yay! I got five reviews! Thanks to all of my reviewers! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! I realized that I sounded really mean last chapter, so SORRY! I was kind of in a bad mood yesterday! :D**

**Ikuto: And why is that?**

**Rumi: Cuz I had to wake up in the morning. :)**

**Amu: Rumi, EVERYONE has to wake up in the morning!**

**Rumi: No. I like to sleep 'till 2 in the afternoon!**

**Ikuto: Well then, apparently, you're a nobody! XP**

**Rumi: YAY! I'm a nobody! Like from Kingdom Hearts!**

**Amu: Just start the story already! Rumi doesn't own Shugo Chara or Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

**Stuff I Will Tell You 'Cuz I'm Bored:**

**-Ikuto and Amu haven't "officially" met until this chapter.**

**-Utau doesn't have brother complex anymore (but I'm pretty sure all of you could tell already... Oh well. Just letting you know in case you didn't catch on).**

**-Utau is still a popular singer! :)**

**-The Tsukiyomi's are quite rich! ;D**

**-Easter is not evil, so none of those "dark pasts".**

**-The Tsukiyomi's and Hotori's are not acquainted.**

**-Ikuto is only one year older than the rest of the gang. AKA: Ikuto: 17, Everyone else: 16.**

**-Relax and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Tsukiyomi residence **

**Amu's POV:**

Wow. I mean... WOW! ... What? What else am I supposed to say when I'm at Utau's house? Even though I've been here a few times, I can never get used to how big their house is. Well, seeing how Utau is a famous singer and their father is a talented violinist, the fact that they're rich isn't THAT unbelievable, but still.

"I'm home, Mom!" Utau announced as she opened the door to her home. "And I brought friends!"

Rima and I awkwardly took off our shoes and put on the house shoes that Utau took out for us. We followed Utau into the living room to see her mom, Souko, sitting on one of the couches.

"Good afternoon, Souko-san," I said politely.

"Good afternoon," Rima said as well.

"Hi girls! Amu-chan and Rima-chan, right? Make yourselves at home!" Souko-san stood up. "I'll go get tea and some snacks, okay?"

"Thank you!" I called out before she was out of sight.

We just sat on the couches without a word.

"So," Rima said, breaking the silence. "Where's that brother of yours?"

"I KNEW you would be excited about this! I'm a genius for thinking this up!" Utau exclaimed, and she ran away, going up some stairs.

"HEY! I'M the one who thought of this!" I shouted after her, angry that she was proud of herself.

I heard laughing behind me, and I turned and saw Souko-san. I blushed, embarrassed of what I've just showed her.

"It's okay. You don't have to be embarrassed," she chuckled a bit before setting down a plate of cookies and tea. "So, where's Utau?"

"Huh? Mom, did you call?" Utau came back down the stairs, dragging a blue haired boy. He looked like he was 17 or 18.

"Oh! There you are!" Souko-san said. "And, Ikuto? ... OH! Did you FINALLY find a girlfriend? Let me guess. Amu-chan?" Souko-san squealed.

I blushed several shades of red before I was able to explain.

"N-NO! O-Of course n-not! I barely even know him! We just wanna h-hang out! Y-Yeah, t-that!" But, I stuttered so much, she probably didn't even believe me!

"Oh well! You guys have fun! I'll be in my room, okay?" And she left, singing, "Ikuto's got a girlfriend!~ Ikuto's got a girlfriend!~"

... AWKWARD!

After a long moment of awkward silence, Utau's brother, whose name was apparently Ikuto, spoke up. "So? Are you gonna say something? Or did I come down here for no reason?"

"W-Well, I thought we could... You know..." Utau's voice faded each time Ikuto glared at her. "Talk?" The last word was barely whispered.

"Talk? TALK?! You had me come down and waste my time to TALK?! You've GOT to be kidding me!" With that, he left us, and we felt a bit ashamed of ourselves for not thinking of anything better.

"Well, at least he 'TALKED', right?" Utau asked the two of us sheepishly.

"I'm out of here," Rima decided, and stood up.

"No! Wait! Come back! RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Utau ordered her. "IKUTOOOO! GET DOWN HEREEEEE!" She screeched.

Ikuto stumbled down with his hands covering his ears.

"WHAT?! You don't have to SCREAM! I can hear you perfectly fine if you just slightly raise your voice," he said and sat down in the couch, opposite of us. "And? What is it? We have to 'talk' again?" He said, annoyed.

"YES! WE HAVE TO 'TALK' AGAIN!" Utau screamed, this time, probably to annoy her brother.

"And WHAT exactly are we supposed to 'talk' about?" He sounded really irritated now.

"YOU decide that! We're doing this for YOU, you know!" Utau said confidently. "Wait. We ARE doing this for him, right?"

I slightly shook my head, 'no'.

"W-Well, it's okay. Just go along with it, got it?" Utau said, her confidence now slowly fading. "Now, Ikuto and Rima. Start talking!"

"Fine. Be that way." Ikuto started, "hi."

"Wow. I can feel your excitement from all the way over here," Rima said sarcastically.

Utau shook her head in disappointment. "Can you guys, like, ACTUALLY TRY? PLEASE?"

"Well, this midget here is not cooperating," Ikuto explained, as if he were completely innocent.

Rima sighed. "Can I go home now? My mom is going to get worried."

We nodded, knowing how annoying her mom could get when it comes to Rima's safety. Then she left without a word.

"So, now what?" I asked.

"Why do you have pink hair?" Ikuto suddenly asked.

"Why do you have blue hair?" I asked, mimicking him.

"Because my dad has blue hair. Why? Does _your_ dad have pink hair?" He stifled a laugh.

I was getting annoyed his habit of being obnoxious.

"I don't know, okay?" I said, trying to end this boring and meaningless conversation.

"Haha. You lose!" He said, making his voice nasal, probably trying to copy some kindergartener.

"Why don't you shut that annoying mouth of yours?" I suggested in a commanding tone.

"Sorry. I'm not the one with an annoying mouth here, so that's not possible," Ikuto said, annoying me once again.

"UGH! Just take the hint and SHUT UP, WILL YOU?!" I shouted at him. I mumbled a "bye," to Utau, and left.

* * *

**Hinamori residence**

**Still Amu's POV:**

Okay. I THOUGHT this would be an easy task, but Utau and I have a lot of work ahead of us. But prepare yourselves, RIMA AND IKUTO! We will blow you away with our awesome matchmaking powers! ... I think.

* * *

**Tsukiyomi residence**

**Utau's POV:**

"Your friend is weird," my brother told me.

"Which one? Rima?" I asked excitedly. If my brother takes interest in a girl, it can only mean one thing.

"No. The pink haired girl." I frowned a bit. He was taking interest in the wrong girl.

"She already has a boyfriend, you know," I said, trying to steer his attention away from Amu.

"I didn't say that I liked her. I said that she's weird," Ikuto explained. I looked at him suspiciously.

"I promise! I would never actually like that girl!"

* * *

**YAY! I think I did a pretty good job! (... Even though it was a little short)**

**Ikuto: A little short? LITTLE?! More like the shortest chapter that has ever existed on the planet! DON'T BE PROUD OF YOURSELF! You should be ashamed for posting such a short chapter! *rambles***

**Rumi: Sheesh! I'm sorry, okay?!**

**Amu: But he is right. You are doing a bad job as an author!**

**Rumi: Stop it! D: Two against one isn't fair! :(**

**Ikuto: Life's not fair. DEAL WITH IT!**

**Amu: Hopefully, your readers would be kind enough to leave you a review.**

**Rumi: *smiles hopefully* RFF?**


	3. Step 2: Get to Know Ikuto

**Rumi: 'Sup readers! *nods head at direction of readers***

**Ikuto: 'Sup ladies! *smirks***

**Amu: 'Sup ... uh, people of the earth? *awkwardly smiles***

**Rumi: You epic fail at this, Amu.**

**Ikuto: Or were you just jealous that I said hello to all the girls?**

**Amu: OF COURSE NOT!**

**Rumi: SURE you weren't. *smiles smugly***

**Ikuto: Yeah. You were totally jealous. Even Rumi, who doesn't own Shugo Chara, knows that.**

* * *

**Information that will help you to understand the chapter better:**

**- The SC gang are all 10th grade except Ikuto, who is a Junior.**

**- Ikuto USED to date Lulu.**

**- Lulu might appear again, but as an evil, jealous person. (maybe)**

**- Utau is a bit OOC. Please ignore it.**

**- I don't own Facebook.**

**- Enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

**Recap:**

"I promise! I would never actually like that girl!"

**End of Recap.**

**Amu's POV:**

"WHAT?! He said I was weird?!" I fumed. I was setting him up with such a sweet little girl, and THIS is how he repays me? The NERVE of that useless, ungrateful idiot!

"I know, right?!" Utau said, totally agreeing with me. "This is not looking so good for our plan! He needs to make comments about RIMA!"

I didn't understand why he needed to insult Rima. "B-but wouldn't it be bad for him to insult Rima?"

"UGH! You are SO dense! And you call yourself someone in love!" Utau huffed in annoyance. "OBVIOUSLY, if he makes comments about a girl, good or bad, it means he's actually paying attention to her. If we get Ikuto to start talking about Rima, we just have to show him the good sides of Rima, and he'll make compliments about her, and then eventually FALL IN LOVE!"

"Ooooh! I get it now!" I laughed at how Utau had planned every detail of it already. "HEY! Wait! Did you just say that I'm NOT in love? I am SO TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH TADASE-KUN!"

Utau rolled her eyes. "You seriously NEED to find a better boyfriend. I mean, look at Kukai! Is he 'girly'? NO!"

"Tadase-kun is NOT 'girly'! He is PRINCELY!" I fought back.

"Prince?... PRINCE?! I AM NO PRINCE! I AM A KING! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" We shrieked, and turned around to see Tadase-kun laughing like a maniac.

We were used to this already. Tadase-kun once told us that he wanted to be confident, like a king, and whenever he hears the word _prince_, he would go crazy. We don't really know the cause, but it's okay. I know that Tadase-kun was truly a sweet prince with hidden confidence inside.

"Yeah. Real 'PRINCE-ly'," Utau said before leaving. I knew that she emphasized the 'P' word on purpose.

"Oh, hey Amu-chan?" Tadase-kun asked me once he got back to normal.

"What is it?" We were gonna go on a date later on today, so maybe he had planned it out.

Sadly, had said the exact opposite. "Sorry. I found out I had other things to do, so can I cancel our date today?" he said, looking truly guilty about it.

"Oh, that's okay!" I just replied cheerfully... Just like how I always said, every time he cancelled our dates. But I'm pretty sure it's not something to be worried about...

* * *

**After school:**

**Rima's POV:**

We went to Utau's house to start step 2. I didn't like this whole plan of getting me and Ikuto together anyway... But if I told Utau, she'd kill me. So I'm staying quiet right now for amusement. Sadly, I don't even care about amusement right now. I saw Nagi talking to a girl who was clearly flirting with him, and I got really sick suddenly... It's not because I was jealous or anything! Just... That girl was SLIGHTLY annoying and obnoxious... And getting on my nerves... And I wanted to punch her... Okay. I'll stop the list here.

**DING DONG!**

I let Amu press on the doorbell after letting her know that I'm "not in the mood" right now.

"Utau! After you told me to stay at home again, you're LATE?!" A muffled angry voice shouted through the door. It swung open, revealing Ikuto.

"Um... We're not Utau, in case you're blind," I said before going in the house and making myself at home.

"Sorry. She's kind of annoyed right now for some reason..." I heard Amu trying to explain to him. Probably so he doesn't get a bad second impression of me. Not that I care.

"Girl's day?" He called out, teasingly. I was ready to punch him right then and there, but Amu kicked him for me. Ah, what a nice friend! "Ow! What did I ever do to YOU?!" He shouted to her.

"You don't have any delicacy. THAT'S what!" She snapped at him, then came and sat down on the couch with me.

"So are you gonna keep your guests waiting forever, or WHAT?!" I said through gritted teeth, still mad about his comment.

"Such grateful guests," I heard Ikuto mumble before going into the kitchen.

"You seem like you don't want to do this...?" Amu commented loud enough for Ikuto to hear.

"No DUH! Do I look like I'm doing this for AMUSEMENT or something?!" Ikuto called back angrily.

"Well _I_ am," I said softly before snickering a bit.

"Then why are you doing this?" Amu asked the poor Ikuto who was now bringing us some muffins.

"Utau," He said sadly, then sighed. I felt a bit bad for him, since I how how Utau was when she blackmails or threatens someone. NOT PRETTY.

"I'M HOME!" A sweet singing voice echoed through the entire house. Speak of the devil. "What are you guys up to?" Utau skipped happily into the living room, twirling every three or four steps. "Well, I just came back from a date with my sweet Kukai! He introduced me to his brothers and then he treated me to ramen!"

"You mean he treated you to ramen AFTER he lost the ramen-eating contest, right?" Amu corrected her.

"I know, but if you leave that part out, it sounds more romantic, don't you think?" Utau squealed, clearly on cloud nine.

"A-HEM!" Ikuto fake-coughed, trying to get her attention.

"Oh my! You're coughing is absolutely TERRIBLE! You should get some sleep! Right now!" And with that, she shoved Ikuto up the stairs and into room. Amazing strength she has, she managed to do that even with Ikuto struggling.

"Now... RIMA!" There was an evil glint in Utau's eyes as she dragged us both up the stairs. She tossed Amu in before locking the door. "This door will be locked for ten WHOLE minutes, and cannot be opened from the outside OR inside during those ten minutes. Amazing, huh? What's wrong, Rima?"

I stood there, annoyed about her humongous mistake. "Wait... Rima? Then who is in there?" Realization dawned on her. "AMUUUU!"

She shook the doorknob and pulled, but it was locked... For "ten WHOLE minutes".

"Well, this should be interesting," I chuckled darkly while heading down for more chocolate muffins.

* * *

**Amu's POV:**

NOOOO! I'm stuck here with a boy with no delicacy! Get away from me! Help, Utau!

"U-Um, Ikuto! This door won't open!" I whined with a shaky voice.

"U-Um, Amu! It's a special lock! Of course it won't open!" Ikuto said, copying my whiny voice. Ikuto then spoke in his normal voice, thankfully. "Utau used it before to separate me from my old girlfriend. Utau had a brother complex back then, so she didn't approve of anyone. That lock won't open from the outside or inside for ten minutes. I know right, annoying." He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Huh? You had a girlfriend before?" I wasn't that surprised that he had a girlfriend, but that he would have broken up with that person. Or that she broke up with him. But that's not possible because of his looks... And YES. I DO admit that he looks a little bit ... Hot. But I already have Tadase... "Hey, what's this? AWW! You look so cute!"

In my hand was a framed photograph of Ikuto when he was little. Let's just say that he was ADORABLE!

"H-Hey! Stop touching other people's things without their permission!" He snatched the photograph away from me in alarm.

"Aw! But you looked so ADORABLE!" I pouted while he had a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"J-Just, NO, okay?" He turned the photo upside down and laid it on the desk where I found it.

"Fine," I said, giving up on the photo. "So, tell me about your girlfriend." I had to use this chance to see what he looks for in a girl.

Ikuto sighed. "Her name was Lulu. Stuff happened, and then we broke up. Simple as that," He said vaguely.

"Um, yeah. Okay. Sure. So, why did you date her?" I persisted.

"'Cuz can," he avoided answering specifically, once again.

I know this person is planning to annoy me even more, so I'm just gonna say it straight out now. "UGH! Are you unable to answer questions or something? WHAT. DO. YOU. LOOK. FOR. IN. A. GIRL?!" I spelled it out for him.

"Why? Interested?" He smirked, and leaned close to my face.

"N-NO! OF COURSE NOT! D-don't misunderstand!" I stuttered.

"What is there to misunderstand? You asked me a question that girls in LOVE would ask a guy," He said, smirking.

"NO! That's not the reason why I asked you!" I backed off.

"Hm? Then why are you asking me this?" He came closer and closer until I hit the wall. He put his hands on either side of my head.

"N-None of your business!" I tried to look away from his eyes.

"Then information of my ex is none of your business, either," he said while turning my chin so that I was forced to stare into his midnight blue eyes... Lost in its mysterious darkness...

"B-Be that way!" I snapped out of it, and shoved him off of me. "H-has it been ten minutes, yet?" I scanned the walls for a clock.

"Seven more minutes, it seems," I heard Ikuto mumble while holding up an alarm clock to his eye level. "That reminds me of a game. 'Seven Minutes in Heaven', was it?"

"WH-WHAT?! N-n-no WAY!" I screamed. "HELP ME, UTAU!"

Ikuto chuckled, obviously amused by my reaction, which _I_ certainly didn't find funny.

"My goodness. I was only kidding... Unless you_ wanted_ to do that," He suggested with a creepy voice.

"Of course not!" I backed away from him speedily. "You can stay there and I'll stay here... Deal?"

"... Nah," He bluntly declined with the annoying smirk on his face.

"Then..." I still had to continue our plan. "Tell me about yourself!" I smiled, hoping he would agree without suspecting anything.

He raised an eyebrow. "If you wanted to know my interests and all to catch my attention, you could have just told me," he said like it happened everyday.

"I said it's not like that! This is for... Uh... A school project! ... AHAHA! Uh, yeah..." I faded off at the end, since Ikuto's glares of suspicion were scaring me.

"Whatever. Go on, ask ahead. Anything you wish," He waved his hand in circles, gesturing for me to start speaking.

"Okay... Favorite color, animal, restaurant, food, drink, and..." I thought for a second. "Do you have a Facebook?"

"Midnight Blue, cat, sushi shop, chocolate taiyaki, chocolate milk, and yes," He said, answering all my questions at once.

"Hey, do you have piece of paper and a pen?" I asked him, knowing I wouldn't remember all that.

"What, you want to take notes for your 'school project'?" He make air quotation marks with his fingers. "Let me guess. Is the assignment 'stalking the person you have a crush on'?" He teased.

"No! Just drop that already!" I commanded him with a whiny voice.

"No! Why should I?" He mimicked me again.

"Ugh! Just give me that paper and pen already!" I snapped.

"Yeah, yeah," He opened a drawer which was attached to his desk, and pulled out a clean sheet of folder paper. He then took a ball point pen from a cup which was used as a pencil holder. He threw the two objects at me saying, "Happy?"

"Very," I said while catching the pen in midair and grabbing the sheet of paper which was fluttering in front of me. "So repeat your answers will you?"

"Oh my gosh. You have horrible memory. Okay, I'm pretty sure it was: Midnight Blue, cat, sushi shop, chocolate taiyaki, chocolate milk, and yes."

As I wrote the last few of his answers down, the door slammed open. "Finally! Ten minutes is pretty long if you have to stare at a door the whole time!"

"Utau! Thank goodness! I was dying in here!" I exaggerated.

"Yep. Dying from my hotness, apparently!" He chuckled at his own joke. "You were giving hints about your undying love for me the entire time!"

Utau glared at me... Uh oh... The _next_ ten minutes of my life aren't looking too pretty...

* * *

"Amu!" Utau snapped at me. "What was Ikuto talking about? The 'undying love for him' part, huh?!"

"No! Utau, I can explain!" I pleaded, although I knew she would never listen anyway.

"Amu, we are trying to get Rima and Ikuto together. Not you and him!"

* * *

**Yeah... Sorry for updating so late! I got writers block on both of my stories, and I wanted to update for 'The Same Secret' first. I'm so sorry!**

**Ikuto: Yeah, you better be sorry! Everyone was being kind and waited patiently! You have seen all those encouraging PMs haven't you? Yet, you ignore them and REwatch animes!**

**Rumi: B-but, Fruits Basket is so touching and sad! And I watched Angel Beats for the first time! And they were both awesome!**

**Amu: Awesome my butt, Rumi! Are you saying that this story isn't important to you?!**

**Rumi: :(**

**Ikuto: Ah, whatever. Please RFF to cheer Rumi up.**


	4. Step 3: Tell About Rima To Ikuto

**Rumi: Hi guys... Guess what? I'm not dead! :D**

**Ikuto: Then... WHY DIDN'T YOU UPDATE FOR 3 MONTHS?!**

**Amu: Your readers are waiting patiently while you're watching stupid AMVs!**

**Rumi: No... Just... Ya know? **

**Ikuto: No, I DON'T know! I demand an explanation!**

**Rumi: Hehe, well, things happened and stuffs... Oh well. At least I'm updating now. Amu, disclaimer please.**

**Amu: Aye aye, Captain! Rumi doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

**Stuff You Should Read For The Sake Of It:**

**- I want to thank Ayetenshi for letting me use her OC, Misa Tachibana. THANK YOU!**

**- If you read Ayetenshi's stories and found this OC's personality different from the original, I'm sorry! I used the OC before more was revealed about her!**

**- Nagi is kinda mean to Rima in this chapter, but please forgive him! (He's just teasing her)**

**- I don't know if I did Rima's POV well, so tell me how I can fix it in your reviews! **

**- I don't own Facebook. And also, I don't really have one, either, so please don't be mad at me if I get anything wrong. :)**

**- Enjoy the story!**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_"Amu, we are trying to get Rima and Ikuto together. Not you and him!"_

_**End of Recap!**_

**Rima's POV:**

Curse her. Yes, that girl. The one sitting next to Nagi. Misa Tachibana. The most perfect girl any boy can dream of. She's great in all subjects, quite athletic, and has a pretty face to top it all off. She's even co-president of the student council along with Nagi. But that ATTITUDE! She smiles at Nagihiko like she's an innocent little girl. But I know better. She glances- no, _glares_ at me from time to time when the purple head isn't looking. Of course, knowing me, I glare BACK!

"Nagi-kun! Are you free after school today?" She asks him while flipping her long, but curly, light pink hair. She leans against Nagi's desk and observes him as he gathers his things to get ready to leave with her wide light gray eyes.

"Sorry! I have plans today," Nagi replied, not seeming to be sorry at all. I took out a textbook and pretended to study so I could hear more of their conversation. It's not eavesdropping. It's called overhearing.

"Really? Aw. What do you have to do?" She asked, seeming to be truly worried. But I knew she was just saying that to prolong the inevitable. Nagi was going HOME! HAHA! Take that, Pinky! ... No offense to Amu.

"It's not much. My mother wants me home early for some reason," Nagi shrugged as he stood up and picked up his bag.

_'Hehe. It's probably traditional Japanese dancing again. If she asks about it, she'd totally be turned off!'_ I thought evilly as held my textbook more tightly.

"Wow! You're so obedient to your parents! You're the most perfect guy for any girl, ever!" She squealed with ecstasy. She stood straight and stretched a bit after Nagi got out of his seat.

_'Hm... The perfect girl and the perfect guy together, huh? Not possible. As the saying goes, opposites attract!'_ I tried my hardest to hide my grin- which wasn't very hard for me, the poker face master.

"I bet we're the only exception to the saying, 'opposites attract', huh?" Misa giggled as she walked a little too close to Nagi. I continued to stare at the textbook in my hand, even though I wanted to strangle her. Nagi seemed to ignore her and walked over to me. I turned back to my textbook, hoping he didn't see me looking at them.

"Hey, Rima-chan! Want me to walk you home?" He asked me. What is that crossdressing boy doing? He's just gonna make things more complicated.

"You're gonna walk her home, Nagi-kun? I thought you had to go straight home today!" Misa pouted, probably to look cuter or something.

"Yes, I _am_ going straight home today, but we live on the same street, so it should be no problem!" He explained. He looked back at me. "Rima-chan, we covered that chapter last week."

I slammed my book shut as I stood up. "Nobody cares. Let's go," I said in my monotone voice.

"Okay. Bye Misa-chan! Um... See you tomorrow at the student council meeting?" He turned to her and paused, waiting for an answer.

"Yup! I'll be sure to be there! Bye Nagi-kun! See you Mashiro-san!" She waved to both of us, although I'm pretty sure she mostly waved to Nagi. She's only pretending to wave to me to add to her "perfect-ness".

"Bye Tachibana-san," I mumbled, almost inaudibly.

* * *

"Say, Nagi," I started up a conversation, which was pretty rare for me.

He just answered with a "Hm?"

"Do you like that girl, Misa Tachibana?" I asked bluntly. I acted like I didn't care, with my gaze fixed on the road ahead of me, but I listened carefully for his next words.

"Oh, Misa-chan?" I tried not to throw up when he said her name so happily. "Well, do you mean as a friend?"

Hmph. He should already know what I meant. "Yeah, because I_ definitely_ can't tell if you think of her as a friend!" I snapped at him, disgust showing in my sarcastic comment.

"Oh, then yes! I do think of her as a friend! She's an amazing person!" He smiled as he looked up at the sky, probably thinking of all the 'fond memories' he shared with that girl.

"I'm gonna take that as yes, then! Goodbye forever!" I spat at the idiot. "I hope I never see you again!" I stomped over to my front door, and slammed it shut without looking behind me.

* * *

**Amu's POV:**

I searched for Ikuto on facebook and smiled when I found it.

"Got it, Utau!" I called out as I looked over my shoulder. She was flipping through my Shugo Chara manga but closed it hen she heard my voice.

"Good! Now, you know Rima's password, right?" She asked me while smirking.

I looked at her suspiciously. "Are you telling me that we're gonna go into Rima's account and talk to your brother?"

"What else are we supposed to do?" She asked while I typed in Rima's password. I silently hoped she would forgive me for this when she found out.

"Okay," Utau said as I clicked 'enter'. "The next step was supposed to be telling Ikuto how awesome Rima is and get him to slowly fall in love with her, right? But my brother isn't that dumb. So, we're going to make Rima herself talk to him, making him think she's a pretty cool person. But we both know she would never do that, so we have to do this whole facebook thing and act like Rima while making her awesome. Did that even make sense?"

At the end of her speech, I just nodded, even though I only understood half of it.

"Yes! Your brother is on!" I exclaimed as scanned through the list of people online right now. "So we just need to chat with him, right?"

I started the chat by saying 'Hi'.

**Rima: Hi**

**Ikuto: Aren't you that blond midget from before?**

**Rima: Yeah... I was bored and recognized your name, so here I am.**

**Ikuto: _Sure_. I bet you that my sister or your other pink haired friend forced you into this.**

**Rima: You know Amu ('that pink haired friend') is still mad at you?**

**Ikuto: Like I care.**

**Rima: Well, you should care! She's still upset!**

**Ikuto: Well, too bad I don't.**

**Rima: You SHOULD!**

Then Utau snatched the laptop away from me, saying, "We're supposed to be talking about Rima here, NOT YOU!"

And she set the computer back on my desk and started typed replies by herself while I just enjoyed the show.

**Ikuto: Okay, fine. Do you want me to go up to her and say sorry and kiss and make up?**

I blushed at this, but didn't say anything, thinking that Utau might get mad at me for doing so.

**Rima: Amu's boyfriend wouldn't be pleased about that, so no.**

**Ikuto: Who is Amu's boyfriend anyway?**

**Rima: Some guy named Tadase Hotori. I personally don't like him. At all.**

**Ikuto: You mean that loser who claims he'll take over the world someday? Ha. Amu has horrible taste in men.**

**Rima: I know, right? I was just telling her that yesterday!**

**Ikuto: Like you're in any position to say that. You don't have a boyfriend, do you?**

**Rima: Well, I'm just waiting for the right guy, I guess. **

**Ikuto: Didn't think you'd be the type to say something like that.**

**Rima: Yeah, well, you don't really know anything about me.**

**Ikuto: And I'm not interested in knowing, either. **

**Rima: Rude, much? Anyway, what are you doing right now? I'm bored out of my mind.**

**Ikuto: Same.**

**Rima: Wanna meet somewhere and get ice cream or something?**

**Ikuto: ... Think you can out-smart me, Utau? Better luck next time! Say 'hi' to Amu for me will you(she's probably right behind you, anyway)?**

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi logged off.**

"AURGH!" Utau shouted at my laptop. "Ikuto's too smart for his own good! Stupid, stupid, IKUTO!"

"Well, there's always next time, right?" I asked, ignoring Utau who was telling my computer to die in a hole.

* * *

**This chapter sucks... I'm so sorry! It's totally a filler chapter AND there's no Amuto AND nothing really happened! WAAAAAH! QAQ**

**Ikuto: Yeah, this chapter sucks.**

**Amu: Totally sucky.**

**Rumi: Can't you guys at least encourage me?**

**Ikuto: Okay. You can do better on the next chapter! I can guarantee it!**

**Amu: Me too! Wanna know why?**

**Rumi: ... Why do I get the feeling the answer isn't gonna be nice?**

**Ikuto: Because nothing can be worse than this garbage! DUH!**

**Amu: Okay. Maybe that was a little mean, but true, nonetheless.**

**Rumi: Please make my day and RFF? :)**


End file.
